Basic science VA investigators at our facility require the use of animals for their research programs. This application is a request for the GE Series Life Science Sterilizer/Autoclave system for installation in our newly constructed vivarium. This is an all-purpose sterilizer/autoclave that will perform steam sterilization of the latest technoloy and the highest grade. This equipment will reduce/eliminate the chance of infection by allowing all equipment, feed, bedding, cages, surgical instruments, liquids and solids to be properly and efficiently sterilized. Besides sterile, survival surgeries that will be performed, this system wil reduce infection in immunocompromised mice that require very sterile conditions to survive. In summary, this system will not only help to protect animals from potential infection, but will assis in maintaining compliance with animal regulatory bodies including OLAW, AAALAC and ORO.